


Medical Practice

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn Lam knows she has big shoes to fill at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Practice

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (secondary character spotlight)

The first thing Carolyn heard, when she reported for work as the new chief physician of the SGC was how much everyone missed Dr. Fraiser. Not that anyone had been unfriendly to her, of course, everyone there was a professional. Carolyn had been assigned an Air Force orderly to show her around the infirmary, and he had cheerfully introduced her to all the people who would be working for her. They were all polite, respectful, most even friendly, but just as clearly sizing her up and comparing her to the memory of Janet Fraiser.

Carolyn tried not to take it personally, but there was something frustrating about not measuring up, just because she had been sent to replace a lost friend and colleague. 

Not that she had much time to dwell on it, anyway. It seemed that she had only been on duty for a few hours before SG-1 came back with reports of the Ori and their planned invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was non-stop motion after that, and when Carolyn did think of Dr. Fraiser again, she found _herself_ missing a woman she had never met, if only so she wouldn’t feel so alone dealing with this plague.

“Hey,” said Colonel Carter, appearing in her office doorway.

It had been quiet for a few days, now, but Carolyn had been putting in extra hours reading and re-reading Fraiser’s notes, in case anything in them might be useful.

“I thought you could use this,” said Carter, holding out a mug of coffee, and Carolyn blinked at her, confused. “You’ve been at this a while.”

“I— thanks,” said Carolyn, and even the first sip helped. “I’ve been familiarizing myself with Dr. Fraiser’s reports. She recorded a lot of details.”

“She was very thorough,” Carter agreed, and Carolyn braced herself for another _you’re good, but you’re not her_ , but the colonel continued, “You know, Janet would have really liked you.”

“What?”

“We all miss her so much, I think sometimes we forget that you’re new to all this. But I want you to know that we have complete confidence in you, Dr. Lam. All of us.”

Carolyn smiled. “Thank you, colonel.”

“It’s only the truth,” said Carter. “How about taking a break, to get some dinner to go with that coffee.”

“That would be great.”

THE END


End file.
